Foodatastic Fun
by skybluegirl
Summary: This is Foodatastic,! this story i might eat it cuz its full of yummy sweet food
1. Food Talk

Foodtastic Fun

Po: If this story about food i'lll eat everything and it'll be fantastic XD

Viper: Leave some for use you know im staving and you've eaten all your life and your fat plus over weight

Po:Meany * eating dumplings and crying, and sobing*

Tigeress: what happened to the Po man

Viper: Well this story might be about food so Po said he would eat all the food and i told him to not eat all the food becuase his fat and over weight

Tigeress: Well its all true he is over weight and fat

Po: * crying more and eating more and more dumplings and went it a closet and locked the door with the keys

Mr. Ping: Stop that Po's sad and i have to make a lot of dumlings

Me: Be quiet and this is what i'll say "Roll Chappy"

Sunny, boring, summer, nothing to eat thats taste great most food Po was hot food like dumplings that Mr. Ping made Po, Po had nothing so Tigeress toke him up to the tower of " Doom" it was dark cold there were torns and dead, old trees that looked scared and sad, " what the heck are we doing here if its training i might as well go home" siad Po, " well its not a tower for traing and heres a question, if a grasshopper didn't eat would it die or how would it eat if you had eaten all the food and the grasshopper was still alive how could it still be alive can you anwer my question?" ask Tigeress " if this a question from our teacher or what" Tigeress shoke her head " well i don't really know the anwer to that question it seems like a trick one" said Po. Tigeress opened the door and inside there was place that looked like Heaven to Po it was full of food that Po had loved from when he was just a little boy, he ran over to the food and started eating but he coulden't eat all the food but the he found out Tigeress question, now he knew the anwer to that tricky question that he got full really quickly.

Bad Po came inside for food but found Po and his friends he met up in the place Bad Po said " tomorrow Po we shall battle and tomrrow you shall lose and i shall win and rube it in your face with my hand and take over the world and train many people how to be like me and lissen to me and bow down on there little feet for me AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"" well that won't happen becuase it will be a eating challage and i shall not lost and you will lose and i will win." said Po " ok we shall battle. Crane came in and said "well its closed and i have to mope the ground and close the shop.

"Well did you like this story don't worry i have something in the next chapter"


	2. Food Fight

**Food fight**

**Po: So this is about food yaaaa :)**

**Bad Po: I WILL KILL YOU**

**Po: But i shall win and you shall lose**

**Bad Po: Thats my line you meany you stole it from me**

**Po: we its ture you shall lose**

**Bad Po: *Ran to corner and started to grow mushrooms and then ate the and did it all over again*  
><strong>

**Me: Sorry for the mistakes and one more thing " Roll Chappy"  
><strong>

Po had gone to the mountain to fight Bad Po, Po thought if he could win or loss only time would tell thats what he though to him self and he was also thinking about food like hot dumplings that Mr. Ping all the time made him, Po had it for breakfest, snack time, afternoon, tea, lunch and dinner. Bad Po was walking and sweating to get to the top of the moutian he had so much confidence that he would win the battle, but he thought if he ddn't rest he would lose so he stoped and ate dumplings, Po also thought he would lose if he didn't rest so he stoped on the mountian and ate lots or yummy dumplings. When they finished there very yummy dumplings they went up to the top and saw each other and where shocked.

" So we met again and i shall..." " yes i know what your going to say i shall win and you shall lose and blah blah blah, we get it all ready, so you wantesd to fight" said Po looking at Bad Po, it was quiet for a couple of seconds, there was a storm coming up on top of the mountain, there was a loud BANG and BOOM it went like BANG, BOOM, BANG, BOOM and a littlwe shower came and they where all soking wet but the still had to do the battle so they went under the cover where everyone was and looked at the food they had to eat to win there was many, many types of food that they have never seen before, there were dumplings, soup, noddles, noddle soup, chinese clay- Plot beef, Goan Sorptel, Tonkatsu ( Japenese Pork Cutlet), jungle crurry of pork and some many more that they could not name all of the food.

"Welcome every one to the battle of Bad Po and Po, this battle will be about food you will go though 3 stages, the 1st one it a tasting taste we wll give both of you the same food and the first one to say beep can answer what type or food it is but if you get it wrong your Oppontent gets the point, the 2nd stage is a thiking game you will get some food from diffrent places in the world and have to look at them name the food and if you do it you'll get 5 five seconds in the next stage bounus but name 5 things that are in it get 12 second bouns , and for they last round you will have to have a eating race when you are full you must stop the winner will have all access to the place Po calls Heaven and the loser will never ever go in to the place again" said Mr. Ping.

2 hours later

"Its a draw now for the last round winner take all, so do your best every one" said Mr. Ping, the crowd cheered " LETS GO PO LETS GO, LETS GO PO, LETS GO and on the other side "LETS GO BAD PO LETS GO, LETS GO BAD PO LETS GO, LETS GO. " GO GO GO! said Mr. Ping trying to shout over the crorwd.

20 minture later

"Po has eaten 23 bowls of food but Bad Po has eaten 24" said Mr Ping again tring to shout over the crowd but the crowd was shouting really loud so he had to shout reall really loud

3 hours and 23 seconds later

"Po has eaten 564 bowls of food, but Bad Po has eaten 565 bowls of food so the winner is..."*Po ate food from 2 more bowls* "oh wait i spoke to son Po has eaten a nother 2 bowls so the winner is Po"! said Mr. Ping the crowd went wild.

Authors Note:

Hi everyone who has looked at my storys, this is only my first story so don't be to hard on me and my storys cuz i just made my account on the 6th of January 2012, so im a newbie and one more thing "PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME TIPS AND THINGS I NEED TO WORK ON


End file.
